muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
In The End (singel Linkin Park)
In The End - czwarty i ostatni singiel amerykańskiego zespołu nu metalowego Linkin Park wydany w listopadzie 2001 roku promujący debiutancki album Hybrid Theory. Tekst piosenki starts with one... One thing I don't know why It doesn’t even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme To explain in due time I know All i know time is a valuable thing Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings Watch it count down to the end of the day The clock ticks life away so unreal... Didn’t look out below Watch the time go right out the window Trying to hold on but didn’t even know I wasted it all just to watch you go I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when... I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn't even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn't even matter One thing, I don’t know why It doesn’t even matter how hard you try Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme To remind myself how I tried so hard In spite of the way you were mocking me Acting like I was part of your property Remembering all the times you fought with me I’m surprised they got so (far) Things aren’t the way they were before You wouldn’t even recognize me anymore Not that you knew me back then But it all comes back to me the end... You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when... I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn’t even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn’t even matter I've put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this There’s only one thing you should know... I've put my trust in you Pushed as far as I can go For all this There’s only one thing you should know I tried so hard And got so far But in the end It doesn’t even matter I had to fall To lose it all But in the end It doesn’t even matter Tłumaczenie tekstu (Zaczyna się od jednego..) Jedna rzecz, nie wiem dlaczego To nawet nie ma znaczenia, jak bardzo się starasz Weź to pod uwagę, że stworzyłem ten rym Żeby wyjaśnić w odpowiednim czasie (Wszystko to, co wiem) Wszystko to, co wiem Czas to cenna rzecz Patrz, jak umyka z ruchem wahadła Patrz, jak odlicza koniec dnia Zegar odmierza twoje życie (To takie nierealne) To takie nierealne Nie patrz wstecz Obserwuj przez okno upływający czas Próbując trzymać się, nawet nie wiedziałem Że straciłem wszystko tylko po to, by Patrzeć jak odchodzisz (patrzeć jak odchodzisz) Trzymałem to wszystko w sobie i chociaż próbowałem, to wszystko rozpadło się To co dla mnie znaczyło, będzie w końcu wspomnieniem czasu, gdy... Tak mocno się starałem I tak daleko zaszedłem Ale ostatecznie To nawet nie ma znaczenia Musiałem upaść By stracić to wszystko Ale na końcu To nawet nie ma znaczenia Jedna rzecz, nie wiem, dlaczego To nawet nie ma znaczenia, jak bardzo się starasz Weź to pod uwagę, że stworzyłem ten wiersz Żeby sobie przypomnieć, jak (Starałem się tak bardzo) Starałem się tak bardzo Mimo, że ze mnie kpiłaś Zachowując się tak, jakbym był twoją własnością Pamiętając każdy raz, gdy ze mną walczyłaś Dziwię się, że to zaszło tak (daleko) Rzeczy nie są takie, jak wcześniej Już byś nawet nigdy więcej mnie nie rozpoznała Nie to, żebyś mnie wcześniej znała Ale to wszystko do mnie wraca W końcu (w końcu...) Trzymałaś to wszystko w sobie i chociaż próbowałem, to wszystko rozpadło się To co dla mnie znaczyło, będzie w końcu wspomnieniem czasu, gdy... Tak mocno się starałem I tak daleko zaszedłem Ale ostatecznie To nawet nie ma znaczenia Musiałem upaść By stracić to wszystko Ale na końcu To nawet nie ma znaczenia Pokładłem w tobie nadzieję Naciskany aż do granic wytrzymałości Pomimo tego wszystkiego Jest tylko jedna rzecz, o której powinnaś wiedzieć Pokładłem w tobie nadzieję Naciskany aż do granic wytrzymałości Pomimo tego wszystkiego Jest tylko jedna rzecz, o której powinnaś wiedzieć Tak mocno się starałem I tak daleko zaszedłem Ale ostatecznie To nawet nie ma znaczenia Musiałem upaść By stracić to wszystko Ale na końcu To nawet nie ma znaczenia Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Linkin Park